User blog:BannedLagiacrus/???/Unclassified Monsters Discussion
The following list below is a list Ecological and Lore Info of some monsters in the Monster Hunter Series along with info on the series' lore. These are official data that are taken from Capcom's "Hunter's Encyclopedia 1", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 2", "Hunter's Encyclopedia G", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 3", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 4", "Nintendo Dream", "Famitsu", "4gamer", "Monster Hunter Festa", "Monster Hunter", "Monster Hunter 2", "Monster Hunter Freedom Unite", "Monster Hunter 3", "Monster Hunter Portable 3rd", "Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate", "Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate", "Monster Hunter Generations", "Monster Hunter XX", "Monster Hunter Online", and "Monster Hunter Frontier Z". Additional Notes: *Most of this info comes from both in-game, official books, magazine issues, and articles taken from Capcom. *Subspecies, Rare Species, etc. are included with the Normal Species. **Do note there are some exceptions to this. *Newer monsters aren't included on here until later due to some additional info on them, such as items, not being released until later. *Some older monsters may not be on here due to not being researched as of yet. What are ??? Monsters/Unclassified Monsters? Unclassified Monsters are monsters that have not been classified into a specific group yet. Unclassified Monster Type is not an officially canon class in the game. ??? (Japanese ???)'' or '''Unknown', are a class of monster first introduced in Monster Hunter 4. These monsters belong to an as-of-yet unknown class within the context of the game. List of Monsters in this Class Laviente *The island Laviente lives on, Geyser Islands, appeared during underwater volcanic activity and was made from the volcanos. From this volcanic activity, it awakened Raviente from sleeping all those years. Those islands were home to many different monsters until this. *As far as things go there is no known legends or documents of Laviente so, like Alatreon, its completely unknown. *Laviente seems to have some traces of limbs left. *Its unknown what class Laviente goes into. From the recent Snake Wyvern class, many fans think it could be one, though there are a few minor differences. The Guild knows for sure it isn't an Elder Dragon because its blood is quite different from Elder Dragons. *Laviente's true size is unknown. *Just slithering it can actually cause an earthquake. *Their scales alone can cut hunters just by moving them while also having the ability to produce powerful blasts of fire, electrical shocks, and exploding powder. They use their tusk to burrow underground and also use their own environment to their advantage like Shantien in the Volcano. *Laviente's roar can be heard from miles. *Laviente can move quite fast despite their size and can even travel quite fast in forest areas. *The Guild usually would just let four hunters hunt a monster but with Laviente being so dangerous and big, they allow more than 16 hunters to hunt a Laviente usually. In some cases more hunters are required to hunt one. *Laviente is a gluttony. It literally ate most of the life on those islands until there was nothing left for it to feed on. From this it became extremely hungry and became the Violent Laviente. Violent Laviente *The Violent Laviente is a normal Laviente that has turned violent due to extreme starvation. Blood gives Laviente its reddish color, a special blood changes it to its white color from the blood becoming redder than usual. *From this Laviente being very aggressive and driven by hunger, the Guild allows up to 32 hunters to hunt a Violent Laviente. *Laviente's blood is strong enough to fight most if not all status aliments that can poison it. *Their skin is quite thin but very hard and they actually lack a shell. *The fins on the side of its head are its wings though they aren't used to fly. *The bone marrow is protected by powerful bones inside Laviente and are said to have unknown materials inside them. *Its tusk and tail are huge and are very heavy to carry. Its teeth hard and tough like many minerals. Berserk Laviente *Just like Violent Laviente, Berserk Laviente is the same species as Laviente. **Berserk Laviente is described to be quite old. *From hunter's invading the islands Laviente can be found living in, Laviente has moved underground into the depths of the Solitude Island. *For a long time, Laviente's ecology was unknown to the Hunter's Guild. After trial and error, they finally figured out something about Laviente. The Solitude Island Depths is Laviente's lair. Now from the huge entrance, the Hunter's Guild has set up some equipment and ships to get inside the lair, prepared for Laviente to try to make an appearance in the lair. *It enters the depths after feeding and once its hunger is satisfied. After feeding, Laviente goes to sleep in the depths until it becomes hungry again. Once hungry again, it'll leave the lair and go out to feed on more creatures. From its great hunger, it'll greatly damage the ecosystem and even destroy towns easily. **This is the reason why the Hunter's Guild sent elite hunters to hunt Lavinete down was to prevent farther ecosystem damage. **Berserk Laviente is G-Rank only is because it is a lot more berserk. *From the underwater volcanoes, found in the Solitude Islands, its scales have changed to black due to materials from them along with sea floor. *Due to it stabbing its tusks in the ground for many years, its tusk have changed to a more violent state and a sharper state. *Laviente's digging greatly shaped the depths of those islands. *Berserk Laviente's fireballs are described to be quite different from a normal Laviente's. They are said to slowly cover the area around it with fire. *While fighting Berserk Laviente underground, its lair is known to change and become harsher as time passes. Estrellian *Estrellian is almost completely wrapped in mystery. It was only ever mentioned in legend so it was thought to exist. *Estrellian gets its name and title from its feather-like scales. These scales are usually hidden until it is fully charged. *Estrellian aren’t very active or aggressive so to help them hunt more efficiently and become more active they attract special insects known as Star Butterflies. To attract them, Estrellian have a unique energy that attracts the Star Butterflies, which Estrellian also use to manipulate them. With this energy Estrellian can make the insects gather around it for protection, swarm around prey, and even manipulate them to explode on impact to deal heavy damage to prey. *An Estrellian's primary use for the Star Butterflies is to increase its own strength, agility, and activities in order to better allow it to hunt. To do so Estrellian will gather the insects to charge themselves up with the energy from them. *Estrellian is a juvenile Elder Dragon, not some type of Wyvern. **It is unknown what its adult form looks like thus far. *Estrellian has no gender like the Magala. *It only comes out of hiding during certain seasons to go to random environments. Much like Deviljho, they don't have a fixed habitat. **It is suggested that they appear in some environments that we haven't seen yet, including underground. *Estrellian seems to control the Star Butterflies through a sound that can't be heard by us or pheromones that it produces. *Like Shagaru Magala, Estrellian spreads some type of virus around that infects other monsters. *Estrellian is a symbol for hunters to hunt together as a team. Doom Estrellian *The Estrellian Subspecies is mysterious and dangerous! Arbiter Estrellian *After no breakthroughs with researching and hunting for Estrellian, one came in the form of Arbiter Estrellian. *Unlike Estrellian, Arbiter Estrellian is always in its first charge state. *It can be difficult to tell Arbiter Estrellian apart from its other two cousins, however, there is ways to tell them apart. Unlike its cousins, Arbiter Estrellian has two large horns on its head and darker-colored appearance. *Estrellian are known for being juvenile Elder Dragons, but it is unknown how their adult form looks like. Arbiter Estrellian's blood has energy traces similar to known Elder Dragons, but not completely like an Elder Dragon's blood. It is believed that Arbiter Estrellian might be close to becoming or growing into an Elder Dragon. **Most researchers don't believe this claim. *Like Estrellian, Arbiter Estrellian has been seen alongside different types of natural disasters. Some of these natural disasters include virus outbreaks, earthquakes, and droughts. *According to some researchers, Arbiter Estrellian is actively looking for other Estrellian in its territory. The reason why is to kill them or drive them out of its turf. It is unknown why Arbiter Estrellian suddenly has a behavior like this. *Shortly after all normal Estrellian are eliminated, some kind of natural disaster is said to come shortly after in Arbiter Estrellian's territory. **Arbiter Estrellian is sometimes called the Creator of Natural Disasters. *Some recent research has found mysterious ore underground in some ancient ruins. It seems a few Arbiter Estrellian have been seen building something out of ore and other raw materials. This adds more mystery to monster's species. Gore Magala *Gore Magala were seen in Val Habar's Region very recently and are a rare, elusive monster. *Their ecology is mostly a mystery but Gore Magalas are known for causing large amounts of destruction such as attacking ships and killing the powerful Tigrex. *The Ace Hunters were sent to Val Habar to study Gore Magala's ecology. *Gore Magala's title, Black Eclipse Wyvern, from the fact it can make one. *Gore Magala is a very good flyer and can be seen flying through storms with ease. **It also fights in a bunch of different ways in the air. *From Gore Magala's abnormally high metabolism, its hairs on its wings are constantly left behind and flying in the air. These hairs are used to understand their environment and leave behind a trail that Gore Magala uses to see both predators and prey by heat. Once it smells something in the area, it will begin to spread around its hairs around the area in order to find the target and these hairs will attach onto the target, allowing the Gore Magala to see them with heat. **As Gore Magala's colors under its wings change, Gore Magala's senses increase and become better. When its sense are at their highest peak, two antennae will appear from its head and it will release a large amounts of hairs into the air, making it dark as if an eclipse was in the air, and it will begin to walk on all six. This is its Frenzy State. **These hairs now make the area its territory and it won't leave the area until its either knocked out of it or greatly damaged in battle. *Gore Magala have been rarely seen with any injuries or wounds, suggesting that most predatory monsters try to avoid them. *Its hairs and scales cause the Frenzy Virus, which causes some abnormalities in the nervous system, increased physical strength, and a decrease in the body's resistance. This virus makes most monsters extremely violent. *Gore Magalas are well-known for playing dead so Gore Magalas hunters have previously hunted are likely to still be alive. *It does eat Slagtoth and Garwga but doesn't need to feed constantly. *Gore Magala's breath has the same properties as the Frenzy Virus found on its hairs. **Its able to make explosions in its Frenzy Mode from the hairs in the air around it and combining it with a spark from its mouth. *Gore Magala is the juvenile form of Shagaru Magala. *Gore Magalas have been seen in the Heaven's Mount. *Their gem is covered in pure darkness. *The tail of a Gore Magala is very whip-like. *Gore Magala's claws can leave a deep gouge that is impossible to heal. *The shell makes hunters look like they are wearing darkness. Frontier Series *Some stronger Gore Magala individuals can enter a state beyond Frenzy Mode, known as '''True Frenzy Mode. These stronger individuals have more control over their Frenzy Scales, which through concentration, is how they enter True Frenzy Mode. **Only the strongest of Gore Magala can reach this state. Chaotic Gore Magala *Chaotic Gore Magala are rare special individuals that failed to molt properly and has only molted halfway on one side. *The reason they have failed to molt is due to the virus from a Shagaru Magala, messing with their metabolism as they were trying to molt. *The Elder Dragon Observation Team say that Chaotic Gore Magala shouldn't even exist due to it catching them by surprise and shocking them the moment they saw it. *As of now, only one Chaotic Gore Magala has been captured and right now its body being studied though there has been reports of more of them. *When the Gore Magala was molting, it only molted halfway, keeping a lot features only found on Gore Magala. On one side of its body, however, it gained some characteristics from its adult form, Shagaru Magala. The scales of Shagaru Magala on one of its wings are partially exposed and on one side of its face, Shagaru Magara's horn is partially protruding from its head. Chaotic Gore Magala even has a partially developed eye that creepily glows red from its partially developed adult half. Its unknown if Chaotic Gore Magala can see we that eye since it has partially developed. **Even some of Chaotic Gore Magala's roars sound like Shagaru Magala's roars or mixture of Gore Magala's and Shagaru Magala's. *From failing to molt properly, Chaotic Gore Magala can't control its virus meaning the virus it uses is unstable plus the virus has also changed this monster's behavior and attitude. The Frenzy Virus has actually made it more violent and rabid, making it a lot more unpredictable. The virus is also slowly killing it, meaning the Chaotic Gore Magala is slowly dying from the one thing its species used as a deadly weapon and for protection. *Only certain hunters are sent in to hunt down a Chaotic Gore Magala due to it being extremely rare and from it being very unpredictable. *Chaotic Gore Magala never go to the Forbidden Grounds and just constantly wander from place to place. *The Chaotic Law Wing of Chaotic Gore Magala combines the rainbows of light with the vortex darkness, making a strange harmony between the two, as both try to engulf the other. *The wing claw of both Shagaru Magala and Chaotic Gore Magala is nicknamed the Testimony to Life and Death. *The Chaos Variant Horn on a Chaotic Gore Magala didn't develop completely and no longer can be used to sense either. *The Rebellious Scale has a changing shape with black as yellow discolors it. Questions and Theories *You guys can ask questions and make up some theories here if you want too! Anyway, enjoy learning about the monsters! Category:Blog posts Category:??? Monster Ecology Category:Unclassified Monster Ecology Category:Monster Ecology Category:Lore